Chaos Weapons
Followers and Daemons of Chaos can use two types of magical weaponry: Chaos Weapons and Daemon Weapons. Chaos Weapons have relatively limited magical powers which are part of the blade of the weapon. These are determined randomly for each blade. While a weapon generated using the system presented here can be quite powerful, for the most part it modifies the abilities and skills of its bearer. A Daemon Weapon, on the other hand, has abilities and powers of its own, based on the Daemon that is bound within the blade. Chaos Weapons are always hand weapons of some type: swords, axes, maces and the like. The rules presented here can be applied to any type of close combat weapon, but not to missile weapons. While the shape of a Chaos Weapon makes no difference to its function, the overwhelming majority of such weapons are swords of one type or another. Weapon Properties The abilities of Chaos Weapons generated using the system presented here are referred to as properties. This title distinguishes them from the powers granted to Chaos followers in the shape of attributes and gifts. Followers of Chaos can be affected by the properties of a blade that they carry, to almost the same degree as their own attributes and gifts. While the effects of a property last only as long as the creature in question is holding the weapon, in most battles the practical result of a property is similar to that of a permanent attribute or gift. Common Properties All Chaos Weapons have certain qualities in common, regardless of their individual properties. These common properties are not the same as those of 'ordinary' magical weapons. #Every Chaos Weapon has a magical aura which is immediately obvious to any wizard who touches it. #Chaos Weapons can cause damage to creatures listed as being immune to the effects of normal weapons. #Chaos Weapons can dispel any Aura on contact. Roll a D6; on a roll of 3, 4, 5 or 6, the Aura is negated. #The effects of Chaos Weapons cannot be avoided by tests, except as noted in the descriptions of individual properties. Determining Properties The powers of Chaos Weapons are generated randomly, using the Chaos Weapons Properties Table below. Players have no direct control over the powers of a particular weapon. The followers of Chaos have to take whatever is produced in the patron god's forges. A Chaos Weapon may have any number of properties, but it may not have a particular property more than once. Any duplicates should be re-rolled until an unduplicated property is determined. Players have no influence over the nature of a given weapon's properties; they can only determine the number of properties possessed. The Chaos Weapon Properties Table uses a D1000 roll. This is similar to a D100, except that three (rather than two) ten-sided dice are rolled: one for the hundreds, one for the tens and one for the units. A result of '000' is always read as one thousand, never as zero. In most cases variable powers should be rolled up when the property is determined. However, any to hit bonuses and variable W are randomly generated each time the weapon is used. Chaos Weapon Properties Table Chaos Weapon Property Descriptions The term blade is used in the following description because the majority of Chaos Weapons are swords. The properties described below can be applied to other close combat weapons if, for example, you prefer an axe rather than a sword. : 001-013 - Animation: The blade may move and fight on its own, flying through the air to reach its opponents. : It must remain within 4D6 yards of its bearer at all times. It need not be in sight while operating on its own. The blade has the following profile when fighting independently: : 014-026 - Banishment: The blade has been forged over a fire of burning bones and tempered in the blood of a Necromancer. : This process gives the bearer the ability to use the equivalent of one daemonic or necromantic Dispel of level D4 or below once per 24 hour period. This does not cost the bearer any magic points, or count as using the spell of the same name; only the effects are identical. : 027-039 - Bewitched: The blade has a malicious and evil personality of its own, and delights in leading its unworthy bearers into danger. : Roll 2D10+40 to determine its WP. At the start of each turn, roll two D10, one for the blade and the other for the bearer, and add the die roll to the respective WP. : If the blade's total is higher, it controls its bearer for the turn. The character is given to the GM for the remainder of the turn. They are free to use any of the powers or abilities of the bearer and the sword in any way they see fit. : On any other result, the bearer controls his blade and may use it normally during the turn. : Roll again on this table to determine a second property for this blade. : 040-052 - Breathe: The blade has a scaled surface and a sharkskin hilt. It grants its bearer the ability to breathe safely, even underwater. As a result, the bearer is immune to all gas and similar attack forms, including, for example, the musk of a Fiend Of Slaanesh. : 053-064 - Chainsword: The blade is a whirling machine of death and destruction, powered by some arcane and oily (if somewhat noisy) technology. : All attacks made with the blade have S 4 (rather than using the bearer's S'), and cause one 'W. One AP on the target location is ignored, and the armour in that area is permanently reduced by one. A shield may be destroyed instead. : If the target is wearing magical armour of any type, roll a D6; on a result of 6, it is similarly affected. : 065-077 - Chill Blast: The blade is forged from a single splinter of eternal, unmelting ice. It can emit a blast of cold from its tip at any one target creature within 4D6 yards. This blast automatically hits its target, causing D3 S 4 hits. Against undead targets, the hits are only at S''' 2. : '''078-090 - Command: The weapon is a magnificently polished battleblade, inscribed with dread runes, and the bearer is obviously a creature with a truly commanding personality. All friendly troops within 4D6 yards may make Ld rolls using the bearer's Ld characteristic rather than their own. : 091-103 - Cool: The blade increases its bearer's Cl (and Cl bonus) by 10 each, to a maximum of 100. : 104-116 - Coward: The blade was flawed in its forging and appears discoloured and corroded. It will refuse to fight, unless the bearer makes a successful WP test at the start of the battle. If the bearer fails in this test, he is not allowed to make any weapon attacks during the subsequent fighting. : Roll again on this table to determine a second property for this blade. : 117-128 - Creature: The blade has the mind and will of some creature bound into it. Often the creature has been used to quench the blade during its forging. As a result, the blade has certain additional powers, depending upon the creature used in its construction. : Roll a D20 and consult the table below for the properties of the Creature blade: :: Cockatrice: The blade has been forged from the warped and solidified tail of a Cockatrice, and its pommel is made from the skull of the same beast. :: All hits caused by the blade do normal damage. Instead, the target must make a magic test. If this is failed, the target is petrified and slain. The blade also causes Fear in creatures under 10 feet tall. :: Finally, on a result of 4, 5 or 6 on the roll of a D6, the blade also confers the power of flight, with the same profile as a Dragon blade (below). :: Dragon: This blade has been carved and beaten from a single scale of a Dragon, tempered in the Dragon's spittle. :: The blade can breathe fire, with a range of 6D6 yards, causing 1D6 automatic hits, each of S 4 (5 against flammable targets). The blade also allows its bearer to fly as a swooper. :: Minotaur: The blade has been forged on an anvil of Minotaur skulls, and quenched in a pool of blood. :: The blade penetrates armour easily, and one AP on the target location is ignored. :: The bearer of the sword is subject to blood-greed. After any opponent has been routed or killed, the bearer must make a Cl test or fall upon the bodies of the fallen and feast for the remainder of the turn. The bearer can do nothing else while eating the dead. This Cl test is repeated at the start of every subsequent turn. Only when it is successful does the bearer's feast come to an end. :: Skeleton: The blade has been forged from a fused Human vertebrae, bound into a single mass by arcane sorceries. It is edged with the teeth of innocents. :: The blade cases Fear in all living creatures, although those with T 7 or more have a +20 bonus to the test. :: The bearer of the sword is immune to all psychological effects. :: Spider: The blade has been quenched in the venom of a thousand spiders, and bound with silk during its repeated temperings. :: The blade is poisonous. :: If the bearer is attacked by fire or comes within 8 yards of fire, he must take a Fear test. He is immune to all other psychological effects. :: Troll: The blade has been deeply etched with Troll blood, and its edge repeatedly tested by being thrust into a still living Troll. :: The blade can spurt digestive acids over an opponent once per 24 hour period. This causes D3 S 10 hits. Armour offers no protection, and non-magical armour and weapons are ruined. :: Wraith: The blade has been heated over a fire of grave dust and gibbering souls, and quenched in a living Human. :: The blade drains one point of the target's S. Creatures reduced to zero S''' are slain. :: The blade also causes Fear in living creatures. : Other types of Creature blades are possible, and you should feel free to invent your own. : '''129-141 - Damage: Ignore armour points (unless magical) and calculate the damage caused as normal, then multiply by D4. : 142-154 - Deathdealer: The blade has been partly quenched in the blood and spirit of some creature, giving it a desire to endlessly quench its inner fire in more of the same blood. As a result, the blade can strike down one specific type of creature, destroying its mind and personality, as well as its body. : When the appropriate target is hit by the blade, it dissolves into a small heap of dust and is instantly slain. Roll a D100 and consult the table below for the type of creature affected: : Against other creatures, the blade can strike and damage opponents who are immune to non-magical weapons, but has no other properties. : 155-167 - Deathlust: The blade was heated in the fire of a burning heart, and desires only to taste its opponent's heartsblood. It grants the bearer a +10 bonus on his damage rolls when making attacks with the blade. : 168-180 - Deflection: The blade has been forged of light and airy metal, and it allows the bearer to deflect a number of missile attacks equal to his WS in each round. : The decision whether or not to deflect a missile need only be taken after the to hit die has been thrown for the attack. : 181-192 - Degeneration: The blade has a rotten and putrescent appearance, having been forged from corruption and foulness made solid. Whenever it hits an opponent, it leaves a little of its substance in the wound. : Any target which takes a W from this blade must roll a D6 at the start of the following D6 rounds. On a result of 6, the victim loses another 5 W'. The ''Degeneration can only be halted by a Cure Severe Wound spell. : '''193-205 - Disenchantment: The blade is a bane to all magic-using creatures, tipped with runes and arcane symbols. : The blade reduces its target's Magic Points by D6 each time it hits. No W''' need be caused, but the target may be protected by armour in the hit location. : Drained magic points may be added to those of the bearer. : '''206-218 - Double Damage: The blade has been magically sharpened, and enchanted so that it twists and turns within a wound. : Roll a D6 twice for damage, adding the bearer's S to, and subtracting the target's T from, each die roll. : 219-231 - Enchanted: The blade is enchanted and finely made, carved with runes along its spine and etched with scenes of battle. It can strike and damage opponents who are immune to non-magical weapons but has no other properties. : 232-244 - Enfeeble: The blade reduces its target's T by one each time it hits. No W need be caused. If T''' is reduced to zero the target is dead. : '''245-256 - Entrancing: The blade has been polished to an impossibly bright finish and now has a dazzling and hypnotic effect. All enemies within 2D6 yards of the blade's bearer are subject to stupidity unless they can make WP tests to to avoid looking at it. WP tests must be made at the start of every turn to avoid or escape the blade's entrancing effect. : 257-269 - Fade: The blade is made from grey metal, which appears to dissolve at times into no more than a wisp of smoke or mist. : It causes those that it strikes to become insubstantial and eventually fade away. Whenever the blade hits, reduce all the target's characteristics by one/five. At the start of each subsequent D6 rounds, roll a D6; on a result of 4, 5 or 6, the target's characteristics are reduced again by a similar amount. : As this fading continues, the victim becomes increasingly nonexistent and loses touch with reality. As a result, 'reality' can affect the victim only to a lesser degree and all the victim's saves receive a +10 bonus. This is increased by 10 for each time that fading has occurred. : When any one characteristic drops to zero or below, the victim fades completely and vanishes, washed out of reality into the never-ending Void of Chaos. : 270-282 - Fear: The blade is subject to fear of one group of creatures, which it passes on to its bearer. In addition, when it is in combat against such creatures, no weapon attacks are possible, although the bearer may use other attack forms (if any). : Roll a D100 and consult the table below to determine the object of the blade's fear: : Providing it does not fear them, the blade can strike opponents who are immune to non-magical weapons but has no other properties. : 283-295 - Ferocity: The blade is forged from the armour of a fallen Champion Of Chaos and allows its bearer to make an extra weapon attack (bearer's A +1). : 296-308 - Fiery Blast: : 309-320 - Flame: : 321-333 - Flight: : 334-346 - Freeze: : 347-359 - Frenetic: : 360-372 - Glittering: : 373-384 - Hacking: : 385-397 - Hate: : 398-410 - Howling: : 411-423 - Hurling: : 424-436 - Illusion: : 437-448 - Immunity: : 449-461 - Impunity: : 462-474 - Intelligence: : 475-487 - Lashing: : 488-500 - Leadership: : 501-512 - Levitation: : 513-525 - Magic Absorption: Category:Rules Category:Chaos Category:Weapons